


Captain George Osborne: Die Young

by Minerva McTabby (McTabby)



Category: Vanity Fair - William Makepeace Thackeray
Genre: 19th Century, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Infidelity, Napoleonic Wars, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid: Kesha's "Die Young" meets Vanity Fair (1998 miniseries).<br/>It's all about George: hanging out with Dobbin, marrying Amelia, flirting with Becky at the Duchess of Richmond's ball, just being an arrogant prat (but pretty!) and causing trouble (even after dying at Waterloo). R.I.P. George, you self-absorbed dork (but yeah, pretty).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain George Osborne: Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Character death due to a bullet through the heart at the Battle of Waterloo. Infidelity issues. Anachronistic waltzing.
> 
>  **Vanity Fair (BBC 1998) Cast**  
>  George Osborne - Tom Ward  
> Becky Sharp - Natasha Little  
> Amelia Sedley - Frances Grey  
> William Dobbin - Philip Glenister

Vid made by Minerva McTabby, November-December 2012.  
No copyright claimed, no profit, all done for fun.


End file.
